unknown
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: an original idea, mabye over used a bit. Logan's daughter's POV of life as a mutent, not knowing who her family is. it's real old so don't flame me too bad.


I WAS just a normal teenager. I went out on Fridays, checked out guys. I did all that normal stuff that teen's do. That was until I met THEM.   
My name is Mary-Jane Kelly. I'm 16 years old and I attended St. Patrick's Catholic High School. It started out as a normal day. I went to school, put my books in my locker, and went to hook up with my friends.   
Fortunately for me, They were all on the same school trip I wasn't allowed to go on. So I decided to go to first period early. I hoped Mr. Boots was already there so I could get to work on my latest story. You see I'm an aspiring author and Mr. Boots, my Business/technology teacher; let's me write if I'm finished all my work.   
I knocked on the door to Mr. Boots office. "Mr. Boots?" I called. "Mr. Boots ain't here today." Came a voice from in the office. "Are you teaching his first period?" I asked. The big chair that was behind Mr. Boots' desk was turned away from me. "Yes." Came the voice from the chair. "I was wondering if you had the key to the tech room. I was hoping to get an early start on my project." I said. I was anilzing the accent. It sounded like someone from New Orleans. It couldn't be. Could it? "Do you play cards?" Was what the New Orleans accent asked. I was startled by the question. "Um…Yeah, I guess."   
"Good." Said the accent. The chair spun around. A man who looked like he'd just gotten out of teachers college stared at me. "Well, Mon petit, your in luck. I just happen to have de key here." He said. He had the strangest eyes I've ever seen, and trust me; I've seen some pretty strange stuff in my 16 years. You see, I was placed in a foster home when I 14. But before that, I traveled with the circus solie. My real parents worked the animals in the circus. That was until they were taken away. I don't know what for or why.   
Anyway, this sub looked too familiar. I remember that we had a card thrower once. He left, but he had the most unusual eyes. Just like his. "Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" He looked up at me. "Why, Pitie, has it really been dat long?" I looked closer. "No. You can't be. Remy? Is that you?" It was. Remy LeBeau. The card thrower. "You became a teacher?" I said. He smiled and leaned in close. "Acutely, I'm part of an elite group called the X-Men." He smiled again.  
My mouth hung open. "Do you mean that your part of that renegade group of mutants?" I said. I suddenly got worried. "Remy, You could get really hurt with them. I don't want you to get hurt." Concern flooded my voice. I shut the door so no one could hear our conversation.   
"Don't worry. I got lotsa teammates to watch my back. I haven't got hurt yet." He said. Remy stood. He was wearing a pair of brown pants and a silk green shirt. He had his red hair tied back in a low ponytail. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Here, Mon Pitie, Take de key and start you work." He said. "But, Remy, I what you to-"   
"No. Go to your class." He brought me out of Mr. Boots' office. "Alright. But I want to talk more tomorrow after school." He nodded. "Now go." I walked across the hall and unlocked the room. I turned back to see Remy close the office door. I found that a little wired, but I let it go.   
I sat down at my terminal and logged in. I typed in my access number and password. I clicked my story and began typing. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the bell until my classmates started filing into the room. "Hey Imaculit Mary." Laughed my arch nemisis, Dina Dodo. "Nice to see you, Dino." I shot back as I turned in my chair. I was the only one who had a comfortable chair in the class because my foster father is the Principal of the school and likes to spoil me. I'm their only child.   
I looked to the door. I noticed that some people were looking at the door. "Who are you?" Some one asked. "I'm yar substitute teacher." Said the person outside. I knew the accent and smiled. Dina looked at me. "What are you smiling about? It's a sub. Translation: Boots ain't here." I chuckled. "Dino, you're going to like this sub. I know him personally."   
In to the classroom walked Remy LeBeau. I glanced around the class. All the girls were all fluttery. All but me. I chuckled again. He has that affect on people. Especially female people. Than I noticed something and raised my hand. "Sir, your married?" I was surprised. My friend, Remy LeBeau, player extrodenare, married? I had to be seeing things. "Yes, I married." He said winking to me.   
Remy followed the lesson plan Mr. Boots left. All the time, thought, I kept thinking, 'Whom would he marry?' Not someone from the circus. It bothered me. I wanted to know. While we worked, I noticed Remy moving through the rows of students. He had a small device that he waved over the heads of everyone. He'd wave it over someone. Nothing happened so he moved on to the next person and did it again.  
He moved on to do this to everyone. Before he could get to me, Dino tapped him on the shoulder. She put her most innocent face and asked, "Could you help me, Mr. Liboo?" I saw Remy cringe. He hated it when people mispronounce his last name. I had to put all my energy into not laughing. "Alright, mademoiselle." He leaned in and whispered, "Au secours." I tried not to laugh. But a small chuckle got out.   
Dino glanced back at me. If she could, she'd throw daggers at me with a stare like that. I shook her off and got back to work. I had only been working for a few minutes, when the bell rang. I saved my work and ejected my disk. Everyone had already left for his or her classes. I shouldered my bag. "Remy, you'll be here tomorrow won't ya?" I asked. He shrugged. "Maybe, Mon Pitie, if not, I'll see you around." He smiled at me. I ran to him and hugged him. "It was good to see a face from the past. Even if it was only for a little while." I said. "Nice to see you, again, too." I waved good bye and ran out. I was late as is, and I had Mr. Meansenie for my teacher in second period.   
My 2nd period was History. Mr. Meansenie was one of the worst teachers in all of St. Patrick high. Lucky me, I not only have the plesure of having him for a teacher; he's also my mentor. I glanced at my watch. 'Oh god, It's Wednesday.' You see, at St. Patrick's every Wednesday we have a period called mentoring. It's between 2nd period and lunch. Students have a teacher assigned to them at the beginning of the year. That is their mentor for their entire high school courier.  
I ran full out. Weaving in and out. One advantage of being 5 foot 3 and being in high school is that you can really move in a crowd. When I'm being chased by Dino and her gang, I just get mixed in and they never find me. All I could think about was how late I was. I didn't even see him till I hit him. It felt like I'd hit a brick wall. I fell flat on my butt. I could feel my face going red. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." I said, looking up.   
I was a little startled. I found myself looking at, what looked to be, a blue gorrila. But it couldn't have been. He was wearing clothes and said, "Allow me to help you up." I was still in shock. I couldn't speak. "Who's your friend, Hennry?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I stood and spun. There was no one there. "I mustta hit my head when I went down. I'm hearing voices."   
"No your not." Said the little voice. I thought for a minute. "Were are you?" I called into thin air.   
Out of nowere, popped this little fairy-like- "Exactly." It said. How did it- "Read your thoughts? I'm a telepath." It said. The gorilla stepped up. "I must apologize for sprite. She's a little…" he paused. Looking for the right word. "Excitable?" I offered. He nodded and smiled at me with a row of sharp pointed teeth.   
I was looking at him, trying to figure out what he was. "She's trying to figure out what you are." Said Sprite. My face went red. "It's alright. I have to explain my self a lot. I'm use to it." He said. He extended his hand. "My names Henry. I'm what you would call a mutant."   
"Obviously." I giggled. Now it was his turn to stare. "What? Do I have something on my face?"   
"No. It's just that when people see me, they run away." He was amazed. I shrugged. "If I ran away from people who were different, I'd be scared from my childhood. I used to live in the circus. The circus solie." I said vary dramaticly. "Henry, Isn't that-" He cut her off. "Wow! You lived in the circus. That's so neat." I laughed. "No it's my turn to be surprised. When I tell people that I was in the circus, they laugh at me." He shrugged. "I know the feeling."  
I glanced down at my watch. "Oh no! The bell's going to ring in a minute I'm sorry, but I gotta run." I said. I picked up my books. The halls weren't that crowded because of the trip. "Where's your next class?" I asked. I hoped I could walk with him. I didn't like to walk to class alone. "Um…" He looked at his timetable. "I can fix a plane, but I can't figure out a simple high school timetable." I looked at it. "Oh, you're in my class. Come on. It would make a really bad impression if you were late on the first day." I said running down the hall. I glanced back. But Henry wasn't there. "Up here." I heard him call. HE WAS ON THE WALL! "Cool." I said still running.   
We got there just before the bell went. "Your in luck miss. Kelly." Said Mr. Meansenie. "And who or what are you?" He said looking at Henry. "I'm your new student." He said. Henry had gotten down off the wall before we reached the room. "Hmmm." Meansenie said. "Lucky you two. You're the only two in the class. So, Relax talk. But keep it low." He said when we got in the room.  
"So, what was it like to live in the circus?" Henry asked. I shrugged. "There's not much to tell. My parents worked with all the animals. So, I had ample distraction. There were lots of families there so I never didn't have a playmate, and my parents didn't have to worry about a babysitter since everyone was like one big family." I thought back. "The first day at my elementary school, People teased me. Called me a freak. I didn't look different. But I didn't act like the others. During the brake in classes, I would sit and stare at the sky. I'd always be helping small rodents." I chuckled. "Once a mouse got lose from its cage. The mice were for the snake that the school had for a mascot. They just kept the poor thing in a cage. The principal thought it was too dangerous for anyone to hold. I was the only one who caught the mouse. The teacher took the mouse and put it in the cage. The snake just ignored the mouse. It looked at me. I looked at it. I went to the cage and opened it. The teacher was a sub so he wasn't watching. I picked the snake up and brought it out of the cage. All the girls screamed." I was rattling on and on. "I was sent to the office. No one wanted to try to take the snake off me. They thought it would squeeze and kill me." I realized that I was rattling. "I'm sorry. When people ask about my past, I tend to rattle. How about you? What's your story?"   
He glanced at the floor. "Well, my father is a mutant, but he's also a brilliant doctor. He met my mother while developing an experimental reconsrctucive surgery. She was going in for the surgery." I listened to Henry tell me about his family and his past. I began to trust him. He seemed to be someone like Remy. Than Henry mentioned something that caught my attion. He had mentioned the X-Men. His exact words were, "My father and I are part of an elite group called the X-men." I was a little shocked.   
In about three hours, I had met three people from this rouge group of mutants. "I know about you guys." I said. We were now talking in a hushed whisper. "How? How much do you know?" Sprite asked. Mr. Meansenie couldn't see Sprite. She was invisible to adults. "Well, you have been in the paper and I also know another member. Remy LeBeau." I smiled, but my smile vanished when I saw their puzzled expressions. "Remy LeBeau. He's got red hair. Black eyes." I was getting worried. Had Remy lied to me? Is he not part of this x-men? He told me he was. "We do have someone who fits that description. But his name is not Remy LeBeau. It's Gambit."   
"That's him. He was in the circus with my family. But that's not his real name. 'Gambit' was his stage name." there was a nock on the door. Meansenie rolled his eyes and got up. "Yes?"   
He stood there talking for a while, than moved aside to allow the person he was talking to pass. Into the room rolled a man in a wheelchair. He came up to Henry and me. "Good work, Henry. Your work, here, is done." He said. I was really confused. Your work here is done. What did that mean? "It meant that I sent Henry to protect you." He said. "Let me guess, you read minds too?"  
He smiled. "Yes. I'm Professor Xavier. I run an institute for mutants." I looked at him. "I'm not a mutant. It would be neat to have a power like that, but I don't."  
He smiled again. "Ahhh, but you do." He took a small computer out of his pocket. "One of my associates, Gambit-" I interrupted him. "His name is Remy LeBeau." I said. He nodded. "Remy, Gave this information to us. He said that you had an extraodanary communion with wild animals."  
  
I WAS just a normal teenager. I went out on Fridays, checked out guys. I did all that normal stuff that teen's do. That was until I met THEM.   
My name is Mary-Jane Kelly. I'm 16 years old and I attended St. Patrick's Catholic High School. It started out as a normal day. I went to school, put my books in my locker, and went to hook up with my friends.   
Fortunately for me, They were all on the same school trip I wasn't allowed to go on. So I decided to go to first period early. I hoped Mr. Boots was already there so I could get to work on my latest story. You see I'm an aspiring author and Mr. Boots, my Business/technology teacher; let's me write if I'm finished all my work.   
I knocked on the door to Mr. Boots office. "Mr. Boots?" I called. "Mr. Boots ain't here today." Came a voice from in the office. "Are you teaching his first period?" I asked. The big chair that was behind Mr. Boots' desk was turned away from me. "Yes." Came the voice from the chair. "I was wondering if you had the key to the tech room. I was hoping to get an early start on my project." I said. I was anilzing the accent. It sounded like someone from New Orleans. It couldn't be. Could it? "Do you play cards?" Was what the New Orleans accent asked. I was startled by the question. "Um…Yeah, I guess."   
"Good." Said the accent. The chair spun around. A man who looked like he'd just gotten out of teachers college stared at me. "Well, Mon petit, your in luck. I just happen to have de key here." He said. He had the strangest eyes I've ever seen, and trust me; I've seen some pretty strange stuff in my 16 years. You see, I was placed in a foster home when I 14. But before that, I traveled with the circus solie. My real parents worked the animals in the circus. That was until they were taken away. I don't know what for or why.   
Anyway, this sub looked too familiar. I remember that we had a card thrower once. He left, but he had the most unusual eyes. Just like his. "Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" He looked up at me. "Why, Pitie, has it really been dat long?" I looked closer. "No. You can't be. Remy? Is that you?" It was. Remy LeBeau. The card thrower. "You became a teacher?" I said. He smiled and leaned in close. "Acutely, I'm part of an elite group called the X-Men." He smiled again.  
My mouth hung open. "Do you mean that your part of that renegade group of mutants?" I said. I suddenly got worried. "Remy, You could get really hurt with them. I don't want you to get hurt." Concern flooded my voice. I shut the door so no one could hear our conversation.   
"Don't worry. I got lotsa teammates to watch my back. I haven't got hurt yet." He said. Remy stood. He was wearing a pair of brown pants and a silk green shirt. He had his red hair tied back in a low ponytail. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Here, Mon Pitie, Take de key and start you work." He said. "But, Remy, I what you to-"   
"No. Go to your class." He brought me out of Mr. Boots' office. "Alright. But I want to talk more tomorrow after school." He nodded. "Now go." I walked across the hall and unlocked the room. I turned back to see Remy close the office door. I found that a little wired, but I let it go.   
I sat down at my terminal and logged in. I typed in my access number and password. I clicked my story and began typing. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the bell until my classmates started filing into the room. "Hey Imaculit Mary." Laughed my arch nemisis, Dina Dodo. "Nice to see you, Dino." I shot back as I turned in my chair. I was the only one who had a comfortable chair in the class because my foster father is the Principal of the school and likes to spoil me. I'm their only child.   
I looked to the door. I noticed that some people were looking at the door. "Who are you?" Some one asked. "I'm yar substitute teacher." Said the person outside. I knew the accent and smiled. Dina looked at me. "What are you smiling about? It's a sub. Translation: Boots ain't here." I chuckled. "Dino, you're going to like this sub. I know him personally."   
In to the classroom walked Remy LeBeau. I glanced around the class. All the girls were all fluttery. All but me. I chuckled again. He has that affect on people. Especially female people. Than I noticed something and raised my hand. "Sir, your married?" I was surprised. My friend, Remy LeBeau, player extrodenare, married? I had to be seeing things. "Yes, I married." He said winking to me.   
Remy followed the lesson plan Mr. Boots left. All the time, thought, I kept thinking, 'Whom would he marry?' Not someone from the circus. It bothered me. I wanted to know. While we worked, I noticed Remy moving through the rows of students. He had a small device that he waved over the heads of everyone. He'd wave it over someone. Nothing happened so he moved on to the next person and did it again.  
He moved on to do this to everyone. Before he could get to me, Dino tapped him on the shoulder. She put her most innocent face and asked, "Could you help me, Mr. Liboo?" I saw Remy cringe. He hated it when people mispronounce his last name. I had to put all my energy into not laughing. "Alright, mademoiselle." He leaned in and whispered, "Au secours." I tried not to laugh. But a small chuckle got out.   
Dino glanced back at me. If she could, she'd throw daggers at me with a stare like that. I shook her off and got back to work. I had only been working for a few minutes, when the bell rang. I saved my work and ejected my disk. Everyone had already left for his or her classes. I shouldered my bag. "Remy, you'll be here tomorrow won't ya?" I asked. He shrugged. "Maybe, Mon Pitie, if not, I'll see you around." He smiled at me. I ran to him and hugged him. "It was good to see a face from the past. Even if it was only for a little while." I said. "Nice to see you, again, too." I waved good bye and ran out. I was late as is, and I had Mr. Meansenie for my teacher in second period.   
My 2nd period was History. Mr. Meansenie was one of the worst teachers in all of St. Patrick high. Lucky me, I not only have the plesure of having him for a teacher; he's also my mentor. I glanced at my watch. 'Oh god, It's Wednesday.' You see, at St. Patrick's every Wednesday we have a period called mentoring. It's between 2nd period and lunch. Students have a teacher assigned to them at the beginning of the year. That is their mentor for their entire high school courier.  
I ran full out. Weaving in and out. One advantage of being 5 foot 3 and being in high school is that you can really move in a crowd. When I'm being chased by Dino and her gang, I just get mixed in and they never find me. All I could think about was how late I was. I didn't even see him till I hit him. It felt like I'd hit a brick wall. I fell flat on my butt. I could feel my face going red. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." I said, looking up.   
I was a little startled. I found myself looking at, what looked to be, a blue gorrila. But it couldn't have been. He was wearing clothes and said, "Allow me to help you up." I was still in shock. I couldn't speak. "Who's your friend, Hennry?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I stood and spun. There was no one there. "I mustta hit my head when I went down. I'm hearing voices."   
"No your not." Said the little voice. I thought for a minute. "Were are you?" I called into thin air.   
Out of nowere, popped this little fairy-like- "Exactly." It said. How did it- "Read your thoughts? I'm a telepath." It said. The gorilla stepped up. "I must apologize for sprite. She's a little…" he paused. Looking for the right word. "Excitable?" I offered. He nodded and smiled at me with a row of sharp pointed teeth.   
I was looking at him, trying to figure out what he was. "She's trying to figure out what you are." Said Sprite. My face went red. "It's alright. I have to explain my self a lot. I'm use to it." He said. He extended his hand. "My names Henry. I'm what you would call a mutant."   
"Obviously." I giggled. Now it was his turn to stare. "What? Do I have something on my face?"   
"No. It's just that when people see me, they run away." He was amazed. I shrugged. "If I ran away from people who were different, I'd be scared from my childhood. I used to live in the circus. The circus solie." I said vary dramaticly. "Henry, Isn't that-" He cut her off. "Wow! You lived in the circus. That's so neat." I laughed. "No it's my turn to be surprised. When I tell people that I was in the circus, they laugh at me." He shrugged. "I know the feeling."  
I glanced down at my watch. "Oh no! The bell's going to ring in a minute I'm sorry, but I gotta run." I said. I picked up my books. The halls weren't that crowded because of the trip. "Where's your next class?" I asked. I hoped I could walk with him. I didn't like to walk to class alone. "Um…" He looked at his timetable. "I can fix a plane, but I can't figure out a simple high school timetable." I looked at it. "Oh, you're in my class. Come on. It would make a really bad impression if you were late on the first day." I said running down the hall. I glanced back. But Henry wasn't there. "Up here." I heard him call. HE WAS ON THE WALL! "Cool." I said still running.   
We got there just before the bell went. "Your in luck miss. Kelly." Said Mr. Meansenie. "And who or what are you?" He said looking at Henry. "I'm your new student." He said. Henry had gotten down off the wall before we reached the room. "Hmmm." Meansenie said. "Lucky you two. You're the only two in the class. So, Relax talk. But keep it low." He said when we got in the room.  
"So, what was it like to live in the circus?" Henry asked. I shrugged. "There's not much to tell. My parents worked with all the animals. So, I had ample distraction. There were lots of families there so I never didn't have a playmate, and my parents didn't have to worry about a babysitter since everyone was like one big family." I thought back. "The first day at my elementary school, People teased me. Called me a freak. I didn't look different. But I didn't act like the others. During the brake in classes, I would sit and stare at the sky. I'd always be helping small rodents." I chuckled. "Once a mouse got lose from its cage. The mice were for the snake that the school had for a mascot. They just kept the poor thing in a cage. The principal thought it was too dangerous for anyone to hold. I was the only one who caught the mouse. The teacher took the mouse and put it in the cage. The snake just ignored the mouse. It looked at me. I looked at it. I went to the cage and opened it. The teacher was a sub so he wasn't watching. I picked the snake up and brought it out of the cage. All the girls screamed." I was rattling on and on. "I was sent to the office. No one wanted to try to take the snake off me. They thought it would squeeze and kill me." I realized that I was rattling. "I'm sorry. When people ask about my past, I tend to rattle. How about you? What's your story?"   
He glanced at the floor. "Well, my father is a mutant, but he's also a brilliant doctor. He met my mother while developing an experimental reconsrctucive surgery. She was going in for the surgery." I listened to Henry tell me about his family and his past. I began to trust him. He seemed to be someone like Remy. Than Henry mentioned something that caught my attion. He had mentioned the X-Men. His exact words were, "My father and I are part of an elite group called the X-men." I was a little shocked.   
In about three hours, I had met three people from this rouge group of mutants. "I know about you guys." I said. We were now talking in a hushed whisper. "How? How much do you know?" Sprite asked. Mr. Meansenie couldn't see Sprite. She was invisible to adults. "Well, you have been in the paper and I also know another member. Remy LeBeau." I smiled, but my smile vanished when I saw their puzzled expressions. "Remy LeBeau. He's got red hair. Black eyes." I was getting worried. Had Remy lied to me? Is he not part of this x-men? He told me he was. "We do have someone who fits that description. But his name is not Remy LeBeau. It's Gambit."   
"That's him. He was in the circus with my family. But that's not his real name. 'Gambit' was his stage name." there was a nock on the door. Meansenie rolled his eyes and got up. "Yes?"   
He stood there talking for a while, than moved aside to allow the person he was talking to pass. Into the room rolled a man in a wheelchair. He came up to Henry and me. "Good work, Henry. Your work, here, is done." He said. I was really confused. Your work here is done. What did that mean? "It meant that I sent Henry to protect you." He said. "Let me guess, you read minds too?"  
He smiled. "Yes. I'm Professor Xavier. I run an institute for mutants." I looked at him. "I'm not a mutant. It would be neat to have a power like that, but I don't."  
He smiled again. "Ahhh, but you do." He took a small computer out of his pocket. "One of my associates, Gambit-" I interrupted him. "His name is Remy LeBeau." I said. He nodded. "Remy, Gave this information to us. He said that you had an extraodanary communion with wild animals." 


End file.
